


Kiss me underneath the mistletoe

by xhopefullmoonx



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Shopping, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mistletoe, Other members make a brief appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhopefullmoonx/pseuds/xhopefullmoonx
Summary: Wherein Seungwoo gets the best birthday present of his life on his 25th birthday.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan
Kudos: 30





	Kiss me underneath the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Merry late Christmas and happy Holidays!!!!  
> This was planned for quite a long time but I was finally able to finish it!  
> Enjoy!  
> Also please ignore any typos I’ll come back at some point and try to fix them!

He takes a look at the digital clock hanging on the wall in front of him and sighs. The number 23:47 is screaming back at him, telling him to go home already, but being the good employee Seungwoo was, he doesn’t move out of his place and instead shoves himself in more papers and keeps working. It was the 21st of December, three days before Christmas Eve and his birthday, but here he was, working and not making plans with his lover- who was most likely soundly asleep- on how to spend their Christmas. He was never really a fan of the time anyway, so he wasn’t bothered. Maybe it was because although it was his birthday, his parents would always push it one day further and give him his birthday present along with his sister’s present on Christmas Day, when he should’ve been the one to get the extra attention. 

He takes a look at the time again and sees it’s almost 2 a.m so he decides to finally make his way home.  
After a 15 minutes drive he’s in front of his apartment, so he quickly makes his way to the 7th floor, fishing for his keys inside his bag and opens the door, eager to go into his lover‘s embrace. Tiptoeing around the apartment, he leaves his bag on the couch in the living room, and then heads to the kitchen, quickly drinking some water to quench his thirst, before finally making his way to his bedroom that he shares with his lover. Slipping on his pajamas, he slides under the covers, cutely spooning his boyfriend.  
“Hyung? What time is it?” His boyfriend stirs in his sleep, turning around to face Seungwoo.  
“I’m sorry, Yohan-ah. Did I wake you up? Go back to sleep.” He softly murmurs, careful to not wake up the younger boy completely. He pecks his nose and pulls him even closer to himself, Yohan’s face nuzzling on his chest, their feet tangling.  
“Goodnight, hyung.” Yohan lazily mumbles and nuzzles his nose in Seungwoo’s crook of neck, slightly pecking him, making the older boy giggle.  
“Goodnight, baby.” Seungwoo kisses his boyfriend’s flower crown, and slips off to wonderland. 

____________________________________________

“Hyung~ wake up already.” He’s awoken by his boyfriend shaking him, while softly whispering in his ear, pecking him cutely all over his face.  
“Five more minutes.” He whines back, facing the other way.  
“You said that half an hour ago, baby. Come on, we have a lot of stuff to do today.” Yohans says, shuffling around before completely getting up. At that, Seungwoo makes grabby hands, telling his boyfriend to come back to the warmth of their shared bed, but grumpily gets up after Yohan refuses. He slowly drags his feet to the bathroom and starts freshening up, Yohan coming behind him, circling his hands around the older’s hips, leaving sloppy pecks on his back. Squirming out of the other’s grip, Seungwoo faces his boyfriend and scolds him.  
“Shtowp it!”, he tells him, pointing his toothbrush at Yohan, his mouth full of foam. Yohan moves away, giggling, scared that Seungwoo might spit on him from all the foam in his mouth.  
“I’ll go make us some quick breakfast, we gotta leave in less than an hour.” He calls out, disappearing into their living room. Seungwoo smiles fondly, getting back to his task at hand.

Drying up his hair with a towel, he makes a beeline for the kitchen and there he finds Yohan already sitting down, with a cereal bowl in front of him. On the other side, there’s another bowl and Seungwoo makes a face at it.  
“Is that... our breakfast?” He asks in bewilderment, slowly sitting down.  
“Yes, babe. I told you we need to leave in less than an hour, I couldn’t afford making anything else. The shops will be full as it is, we can’t afford to lose more time.” Yohan explains, letting out a huff by the time he’s done.  
Seungwoo grabs the spoon, eating a spoonful of his favourite cereal and almost spits it back out.  
“Baby…” Seungwoo begins, looking at Yohan straight in the eyes, “the cereals are all soggy. You know I hate that.” He says, making a distorted face.  
“I know hyung, I’m sorry. But I didn’t know you’d take this long showering.” He apologises, sending a flying kiss his way and going back to his own bowl. Seungwoo stares at his boyfriend for a few seconds before shaking his head and then forcing himself to finish the bowl, so that he doesn’t stay on an empty stomach the whole day. He knows that around this time of the year Yohan is erratic 24/7, always having a lot of stuff to do. Buy Christmas presents, decorate the house, try out different recipes and find the best dishes and a lot of other stuff. So, he’s stuck to doing whatever the younger tells him, not that he’s complaining. He loves pleasing the other and would do anything in the world just for Yohan to be happy. Even if it meant dealing with his daily mood swings, which he’s convinced not even a pregnant woman goes through. 

“Baby, how do you like that one?” Seungwoo asks for the umpteenth time today, looking to his side as his boyfriend shakes his head. For the umpteenth time.  
“No love, it’s too thin. It’s leaves are too far from each other and the branches look like they could break at anytime.” Yohan reason, and keeps walking forward not even sparing the tree a second glance. Seungwoo only sighs and runs to catch up, grabbing the shorter’s hand on his and putting their intertwined hands in his pocket.  
“Babe, why aren’t we just using our old one? And why do you want to buy a real one this year? You know they get quite messy, right?” He starts whining again, his feet now hurting too much from walking for three hours long. Yohan wants to answer when he abruptly stops and gawks.  
“Hyung, this one’s perfect. Let’s take this one.” He excitedly says, jumping up and down and then going on his tippy toes and pecking Seungwoo’s cheek.  
“Okay babe, let's get this one.” He says, as he looks at the tree up and down and fails to notice the difference from all the previous trees they had come across in the past hours. But if that’s what Yohan wants, then bet he’s gonna get it.  
“Excuse me? We’d like to get this one.” He says, calling over one of the workers.  
“Yes, right this way, sir.” 

“Now where to, Yohan-ah?” He asks, leading the smaller male to the car. They had ordered their tree and it would arrive in an hour or two, which Seungwoo was happy about as it would give them a little bit more time for other stuff. He called his friend up, Wooseok, to see if he was free to go and let the people bring the tree inside their apartment.  
“Let’s go to ONEIT-Mall now, since we're done tree shopping. We still have to buy some more decorations and obviously there are still gifts left to buy. So, let’s hurry up, love.” He explains, moving to sit on the passenger seat. Seungwoo only sighs, sitting on the driver’s seat and getting the car running. It’s going to be a long day, he thought to himself. 

“Babe, how do you like these?” Seungwoo asks, showing Yohan a box of huge deco balls, coloured in gold. They were quite pretty, with gold glitter for different designs. Yohan looks at the box in his hands, thinking carefully.  
“Let’s take it, it looks nice.” He approves of it and Seungwoo smiles, putting it in their cart, pushing it to the next place.  
“Hyung, how about we go our separate ways now?” Yohan asks, walking towards the line of carts to get a small one for himself. They had checked out all their decorating stuff and are now moving into buying gifts for their friends who are coming over for their Christmas Eve Party.  
“What!?” Seungwoo all but shrieks, looking at Yohan with a horrified expression.  
“No, love! I meant to buy our gifts separately so we don’t see what the other buys since we’re doing this Secret Santa thingy!” Yohan quickly explains, going up to his boyfriend and pulling him in for a kiss. He sneaks his hands up to Seungwoo’s neck and starts playing with his hair, before letting go, giving him one more quick little peck.  
“Oh, okay. Don’t ever say something like that ever again, okay?” Seungwoo says, kissing his boyfriend again.  
“Okay, sorry. But let’s also buy something small for everyone not only the people we have. Let’s divide the guys between us, so we know who we’re buying for.” Yohan then suggests, finally taking a cart for himself, before going back to Seungwoo.  
“Okay, I’ll buy for Seungyoun, Hangyul, Wooseok, Dongpyo and Eunsang, you buy for the others.” Seungwoo says, looking around where should he begin with.  
“Hyung, I’ll buy for Hangyul too, I know what he wants. He’s been telling me ever since last Christmas.” Yohan says, scanning the area for one particular shop.  
“That sounds exactly like him.” Seungwoo laughs, bidding Yohan goodbye before going into a games shop.  
Yohan on the other hand approaches another store, taking a deep breath before going inside.  
“Hello, sir. How can I help you?” the lady behind the counter smiles, before putting a polished ring on the display window, before coming back to his aid.  
“Yes, hello.” he says, before scanning everything and praying to God he was doing the right thing. 

“Thank you so much.” Yohan politely bows to the sales person, securing his bag in his hands, making sure to have it around his wrist at all times.  
“You’re welcome. I hope your boyfriend likes it.” The woman behind the counter says, giving him a beaming smile.

“No babe, look! It’s all empty over that area! Put some of those golden ones there and then some white ones over there!” Yohan tells Seungwoo, gently pushing him towards the box of decorations and then up the ladder. He quickly does as told, and then moves to the kitchen to get them something to drink. They had finished shopping faster than both imagined, so now they’re getting their Christmas tree ready. After almost three hours of being tangled in lights and decoration balls, he’s wondering why did they even decide to buy such a big one and then remembers he never really had a choice at it. 

“Babe, when are the others coming?” Seungwoo asks, putting the last plate on the table. It’s already the 24th and they’ve gotten everything ready. They’re celebrating his birthday and Christmas together on both days since everyone moved from their faraway home to Seoul for whatever reason. They’ve known each other for quite some time now and although the age gaps are all different, they all hit it off one way or another. They don’t even know how it came to this but they’ve become a group of eleven who all love each other dearly. Maybe some more than the other- cough, Seungwoo and Yohan, cough- but that’s beside the point. They’ve become father figures to the younger ones, and they wouldn’t change it for the world.  
“They should be here any mi-“ Yohan starts off, just to be interrupted by the bell.  
“Love, mind grabbing the red sack real quick? We’ll be putting our gifts in there. Mine is already in it, don’t forget to put yours in later too.” He explains, pointing around the corner at the sack that’s been sitting there the whole day. Seungwoo goes to grab it, and peeks inside. He sees ‘Seungwoo<3’ written one the small box inside it and grins. Quickly moving along, he appears at the front door a smile plastered across his face, ready to welcome his babies.  
Yohan opens the door and there are Seungyoun, Wooseok, Dongpyo, Minhee and Hyeongjun behind it, all with huge boxes in their hands. They’re all wearing Christmas sweaters, and Seungwoo can’t help but notice that Seungyoun and Wooseok are matching. He gives Wooseok a look, the other just shakes his head. ‘Don’t question it’ he mouths, sighing, making Seungwoo burst into laughter. 

After everyone came, they all sit in a circle around the small coffee table, some on chairs and some on the couches. Some are even sitting on the floor, refusing to sit next to the lovey-dovey couple. Or as Hangyul would say, couples, much to Wooseok’s dismay.  
After some chit chatting, Seungyoun then speaks up.  
“Guys,” he says, gathering everyone’s attention, “I have bad news.” At that everyone groans, already having expected it from him.  
“Okay calm down now, it’s not that bad.” He says, trying to calm everyone down. He throws Seungwoo a look of desperation, wordlessly pleasing him to help.  
“Guys, please. Let’s listen to him first.” Seungwoo says, getting up and going to sit next to Seungyoun.  
“Thank you, at least someone. Okay so-“ he starts off explaining how his parents called him and gave him some bad news. Apparently his grandma was feeling very unwell, so they called him over for Christmas as that was what his grandma wanted. She hadn’t seen Seungyoun in a long time and is expecting to see him tomorrow, as she’s thinking those are going to be his last days. He couldn’t risk not seeing her before she leaves this world, so he told his parents he’d be going and booked the first train there and would already leave in the morning.  
“So I thought we should do the secret Santa today, since I won’t be here tomorrow.” He finishes off, looking at everyone in apprehension, while chewing on his bottom lip. 

“Okay.” Yohan is the first one to break the silence, getting up and grabbing the red sack, where the presents were all accumulated.  
“We can’t tell him to stay back when his grandma is sick and wishes to see him for Christmas. That’d be shitty of us guys.” He further explains, looking at everyone and waiting for their approval. He knows though, that everyone would agree with him, and would go along with it today and just have fun tomorrow.  
“How do you wanna do this, guys? Should we each reveal ourselves, like taking the present we bought for each other and give it to them?” Wooseok speaks up, getting up and helping out Yohan with the huge sack.  
“Or do you guys want to come up, pick your present and guess who bought it for you?”  
“Let’s each take the ones we bought and give it to the person we had to buy for.” Yohan quickly speaks up, almost swallowing his tongue.  
Hangyul laughs at that, giving him a knowing look.  
“Why don’t you go first, Yohan?” Hangyul asks him, a mischievous grin on his face.  
“Why don’t you shut the fuck up, Hangyul?” Yohan gives him a tight lipped smile, stopping himself from throwing the nearest thing Hangyul’s way.  
“I’ll go first!” Hyeongjun jumps up, clapping his hands in excitement. He skips towards Yohan and Wooseok happily, shoving his hand in the sack and picking random presents until he exclaims. He turns towards Seungwoo, a small box in his hands, cutely wrapped in colourful wrapping paper with a huge red bow.  
“Here, hyung. I hope you like it.” He says, handing the box to him. A confused look etched across the older’s face as he looks towards Yohan. He’s one hundred percent sure he saw his own name written in a small box before everyone else came. Still, he takes the box out of Hyeongjun’s hands, getting up and hugging him close to himself, all the while thanking him.  
He unwraps the box and inside he finds two mugs with the world map drawn on them. In the box are also four different porcelain brushpen.  
“You mentioned it before that you’d love to travel around with Yohan hyung, so I thought this would be a great gift. You can colour every country you guys visit together.” Hyeongjun explains his gift, smiling at the couple. Seungwoo is touched, wordless. He doesn’t even know what to say except hug the smaller boy again, to the point of crushing his bones.  
“Thank you Hyeongjun-ah. This is the best gift I’ve ever gotten so far.” He says, trying to keep his emotions in check. He looks over at Yohan and sees he’s on the verge of tears, and smiles at him. Yohan smiles back, wiping his eyes with the back of his sleeve.  
“Seungwoo hyung, why don’t you go next?” Dongpyo asks, shoving his hyung towards Yohan and Wooseok, who were still holding the sack.  
“Sure, why not.” He shoves his hands inside pulling out boxes, until he finally grabs the one he bought.  
“Hangyul,” he begins, and Hangyul excitedly stands up and moves forward, “could you move so I can get to Minhee?” At that Hangyul’s face droops, sadly exclaiming that ‘Seungwoo hyung, you’re so mean.’ 

After everyone gets their presents, only one member is left. Yohan. On his turn, Seungwoo looks at him expectantly. Out of everyone, there was only Dohyon who still hadn’t gotten his present, so Seungwoo just looks. Everyone is excited to see what Yohan got for their youngest baby. When he pulls out the box, everyone gapes. The box is quite big, and pretty heavy to carry so they all wonder what he bought. Even Seungwoo was curious, as he had only seen the box already wrapped. Yohan calls Dohyon over and hands him the present. The taller boy grabs the present and starts tearing the wrapping paper off. ‘Build Your Own Robot Kit’.  
“Oh my God, hyung! That’s exactly what I’ve been looking for lately! How did you know?” Dohyon all but screams, his dolphin shrieks making an appearance.  
“Hehe, I have my own ways, Dohyon-ah.” Yohan says, ruffling the younger’s hair in a loving way, winking at Eunsang.  
Still, Seungwoo can’t help but think of the smaller box in the sack, that he’s sure he saw it earlier.  
Deciding to move on, he calls Yohan over and they go and grab the presents from their shared room and hand them over to the kids.  
“Wow, Seungwoo hyung, Yohan hyung. You didn't have to do this.” Junho says, unwrapping his own present.  
“We wanted to give you guys all something other than the things we bought for Secret Santa. I hope you all like them.” Seungwoo says, looking around for Yohan.  
“You are not the only one who prepared surprise gifts, hyung.” Seungyoun says, calling out for Yohan. He comes out and brings a cake to Seungwoo, with 24 lit up. He looks at them and shakes his head, smiling softly. They all put out something out of their pocket, Wooseok pulling out three.  
They all move closer and Seungwoo blows out the candles. Wooseok then approaches the couple and hands them something. They reach out and grab onto bracelets. ‘♡20150905♡’. That’s the day I confessed, Seungwoo thinks.  
“Both of them say the same thing for you two. We got them all customised for each one of us.” Wooseok explains, showing his own bracelet that says ‘20170818♡’. Seungwoo gives him a confused look, but the smaller just shakes his head.  
“That’s the day he realised his feelings for Seungyoun hyung.” Yohan whispers in his ear, giggling quietly, Wooseok shooting him a glare.  
After the cake cutting, Seungwoo excuses himself to go to the bathroom and that’s when Hangyul gets up and moves around, looking for something.  
“Aha!” He exclaims, seeming to have found what he was looking for. Making his way to the living room where everyone was gathered, he takes a chair and gets on it, tying a mistletoe on the lamp(Light)(?).  
Everyone stares at him, except for Yohan, who was also loving around. By the time Seungwoo came back, everyone was sitting down except for his boyfriend. He looks at him and smiles, and then his eyes move upwards, and a confused expression is plastered on his face.  
“What’s going on?” He asks, looking at his boyfriend in confusion. Yohan then grabs his hand and moves him under the mistletoe, one hand behind his back.  
“I know you’re probably pretty very confused right now, but hear me out love.” Yohan begins, and when Seungwoo nods, he takes a deep breath and continues. “I know it’s only Christmas Eve right now, but I wanted to do this under a mistletoe and for your birthday, so bear with me and don’t question it.  
The moment I saw you for the very first time will be stuck into my memory till the end of the days because it was the evening when the course of my life radically changed its direction.“ he says, slightly tearing up. Looking at his boyfriend, he keeps going. “I remember you joyfully dancing at the year end party at school, and your smiling eyes grabbed my attention for the whole evening. I do not know how it had been possible to live without your support and cheerfulness, without listening to you singing and watching you dancing when you think nobody sees.” Taking a deep breath, he wipes at the single tear that managed to leave his eye, and continues. “You encourage me to get up every morning, to do great deeds for you, and to constantly become better. You are my inspiration, my motivation, and my desirous goal. You know like nobody what happiness is and where it is hidden. We both want to have a colorful and memorable life, and together we can make our dreams come true.” He finishes, finally going down on one knee. “I promise to do everything I can to be a perfect match for you and to become a husband you deserve. I want to become your happily-ever-after, and I will do my best for your incredible smile to never fade. You are the greatest and the most precious gift given to me by this life, so I wish the whole world knew about my infinite and limitless love for you.” Bringing the hand he was hiding behind his back in front of him, he reveals a small box, Seungwoo written on top of it. At that, Seungwoo gasps, shock evident on his face.  
“Will you marry me, Seungwoo hyung? I know I can be very dumb and insufferable at times-“  
“Yes!”  
“Yeah, I know. But please bear with me.”  
“I said yes, didn’t you hear me?” Seungwoo asks, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand and pulling him up.  
“Yes?” Yohan asks again, afraid he misheard it.  
“Yes baby, I’ll marry you. I’d love to marry you.” Seungwoo says, going down to peck his boyfriend.  
“I-I thought you were only agreeing with what I was saying.” Yohan cries out, fumbling with the ring in the box, grabbing Seungwoo’s hand and sliding the golden ring on his slender finger.  
“You’re so dumb.” Seungwoo says, before slipping his hands around his boyf-, around his fiancé’s waist, kissing him. Yohan circles his hands behind the taller’s neck, kissing him back. Hearing wolf-whistles behind them, they finally remember that they have an audience. Turning around, they both start blushing, and hide into each other’s necks. Everyone starts clapping and congratulating them. 

“I’m so happy.” Yohan says, as they’re now finally laying on their shared bed, playing with his fiancé’s hand. Fiancé. He’d never get tired of that word.  
The kids all left around two hours ago, and they had been cleaning up till now.  
“Me too baby, me too.” Seungwoo says, shifting around, coming up to kiss him. The first press of their lips together is soft, chaste, and Seungwoo wants to live in it forever, take this moment and crystallize it into a perfect, untouchable memory. His hand rises to cup Yohan’s face, thumb stroking his soft, smooth cheek, and the other wraps around his waist. Yohan then rests his head on his lover’s chest, inhaling his minty scent.  
“Happy birthday love, and merry Christmas.”  
“Merry Christmas to you too baby.” Another kiss. “And thank you.”  
“I love you, future husband.”  
“I love you too, future husband.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it!! Lets be moots on [twitter](https://twitter.com/xbunnyohannsx)


End file.
